


dear eunwoo

by heybinnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT6, kind of something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybinnie/pseuds/heybinnie
Summary: 'Eunwoo tries his level best to catch up to the rest, but he’s still a few steps behind. At 12.16am, he lets a very, very quiet curse slip from his lips.'alternatively, eunwoo is tired and frustrated and always comes home too late, but they're always there for him.





	

_so fill your heart with what’s important, and be done with all the rest._

* * *

When Eunwoo returns to the dorms at exactly 11pm, the first thing he does is take off all his makeup, which took at least ten minutes. The next thing he does is to change out of his day clothes and fling them into the wastebasket. The last thing he does is splash his face with ice cold water, vigorously scrubbing at his eyes, then pats his skin dry gently with a face towel. Then he switches off all the lights and heads out towards the company building.

When Eunwoo steps into the training room at exactly 11.32pm, the rest of the members are sprawled across the floor in various and questionable positions, chests heaving heavily and sweat dotting their skin. They sit up and welcome him back with happy pats on his shoulders and the usual  _“Are you sure you’re alright?”_ , spend another ten minutes catching their breaths, then got right back up on their feet. Eunwoo tries his level best to catch up to the rest, but he’s still a few steps behind. At 12.16am, he lets a very, very quiet curse slip from his lips.

When everyone comes back to the dorms at 1.21am, they are all lightheaded and tired to the bone and sweaty and sticky and smelly. The four who share a room take turns taking the bathroom, all equally nearly falling asleep while waiting their turn. Moonbin takes one look at Eunwoo, gently pushes him into the bathroom and tells him to wash up first. Eunwoo says nothing and lets himself be ordered around.

At 1.36am, he pulls on his sweatpants and his favourite white shirt and slowly sits down onto his lower bunk. He sits there for a moment, listening to Jinjin telling Sanha to hurry up, to the sound of rushing water from Moonbin’s shower, to the suddenly loud ticking of the clock, and slowly lies down in his bed. He pulls the blankets up and leaves them around his waist with a hand loosely fisting the sheets.

Then he stares at the bottom of Moonbin’s bunk for a long, long while until he hears the shower turn off. He closes his eyes and turns on his side to face the wall, staring into darkness instead just as the bedroom door opens.

Eunwoo listens as Moonbin pads around the tiny room with light steps similar to that of a cat, then shifts his attention to the  _tick, tock, tick, tock_  from their wall. After a long while he realises Moonbin isn’t making a sound, and he’s wondering why when there’s a quiet knock on their door and the knob turns open, and a whole wave of poorly-disguised whispers fill the room.

Eunwoo pretends to sleep. The others tiptoe up to his side and he hears MJ’s voice say, “Eunwoo-yah, you baby. Sleep well.”

He hears Rocky’s deep voice as he says, “Hyung, you worked hard today. Good night.”

He listens as Sanha says in an all too-gentle manner, “Eunwoo-hyung, have sweet dreams,  _my honey_.”

He listens to Sanha’s yelp when Jinjin shoves him away, Jinjin’s  _“I’m the only one who can do that,”_  and feels Jinjin gently run his fingers through his hair.

Then they all disappear out the door and shut it close behind them. A beat passes before Eunwoo hears Moonbin sigh, and then the lights go out. 

At 1.50am, the side of his bed dips as Moonbin takes a seat against him, and Eunwoo feels a warm, sturdy back pressed up against his own. He says nothing as fingers tangle in his hair and Moonbin murmurs, very softly into the night, “Thank you for existing. We’re proud of you.”

The weight is gone all too soon as Moonbin climbs up into his own bunk for bed. Eunwoo stares into the darkness and feels his heart swell and ache all at once, feels his throat choke up from sadness and endless love for his friends, feels his eyes tear up. He shoves his face into his pillow.

At 1.56am, he hears a quiet and sleepy “I know you’re awake. And stop crying,” drift down from above. Eunwoo sniffles loudly, ignores the answering snort, and finally lets his tired body melt into his sheets.

When he wakes up last out of everyone else on their day off the next morning, nobody says anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> am also on [tumblr](http://heybinnie.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
